


Back Alley Blow Jobs

by Word_Smith_94



Series: Mechanic/College Student AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Caring Dean Winchester, Innocent Castiel (Supernatural), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Smith_94/pseuds/Word_Smith_94
Summary: Mechanic Dean heads to the college bar half interested in a hookup but not really feeling his usual easy lays. He watches the crowd and realizes that maybe he wants something a little different this time. Just his luck that different appears at his table wrapped in a button up and slacks. Blow job lips and sexy hair, Dean's night is looking up.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Mechanic/College Student AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174307
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Back Alley Blow Jobs

**Author's Note:**

> The title really says it all.

Dean looks around the bar while sipping his beer. It’s full of friend groups having fun and thirsty students wanting quick hookups. Sure, college kids tend to be easy, but easy gets boring. He wants something a little different tonight.

Bored people watching and coming up empty, Dean finishes his beer and gestures for another. His waitress nods and flutter her lashes, but there’s nothing. Tight shirt strains over her tits, jeans show off her ass, but nothing. His dick just doesn’t give a shit.

While wondering just when his dick stopped working so well, a well dressed man steps up to his table, clearing his throat, barely loud enough over the crowd. “Um, can I sit here?” He gestures at the other side of the booth, and Dean notices, long, lean fingers. “It’s a little crowded.”

Dean nods at him. It isn’t actually that crowded, but this guy keeps his eyes down too much for it to be a come on. They sit in silence until the waitress comes over with Dean’s beer. “I get off at midnight.” She winks at Dean and taps the table, drawing his attention to the napkin with her number.

He doesn’t watch her to focus on the guy who flushes red. Dean ignores the view heading away for the one across from him. “You hoping to take her home?”

His eyes fly up to meet Dean’s as he blushes even deeper. “She’s not really my type.” The guy coughs a bit, eyes dropping again. “Wrong parts. Besides, people like that aren’t normally interested in me.”

Dean cocks his head and takes a moment to look him over. Messy black hair that screams sex, bright blue eyes, just a bit of stubble, broad shoulders, the hint of muscles under his button up, those long fingers Dean wants to feel wrapped around his cock.

And the best, plump lips, just a little wet, and very ready to wrap around his cock which now presses against the zipper in his jeans. The view is worth the pain. Nice to know it’s not broken.

“People are stupid,” Dean finally says, sitting back and stroking the neck of the bottle. The guy’s eyes follow each movement, and Dean smirks to himself. Not easy, but probably worth the conversation it’ll take. Found his different.

Different takes a sip of his brightly colored drink as he gets the courage to look up, blue eyes meeting green. “If people were interested, I could get a date.”

And his point stands. People are stupid. Dean stills his hand, the guy looking up, eyes wide as he catches himself. “Maybe you’re not looking in the right place. What’s your name, gorgeous?”

Another blush. He keeps that up and his dick won’t have enough blood. “Castiel.”

“Dean.” Interesting name, and he wonders how it’ll sound during an orgasm.

“Nice to meet you, Dean.” Cas sounds so formal Dean almost expects him to want to shake. “Are you a student here?”

Dean shakes his hand. “Nah, I’m not smart enough for that school shit. I run a body shop in town.” It gives him the money he needs to work on restoring classic and custom vehicles. Selling them breaks his heart, but it lets him keep working on more and more vehicles.

Cas laughs, eyes lightening up as his blush fades. “I doubt that. I’m in college, but if my car makes a funny noise, I’m hopeless. You might not like school or be good at it, but that doesn’t make you stupid, just different than me.”

Dean blinks at him, surprised to hear that. Most college kids he fucks talk about slumming it with him. “Really?”

“Really.” Cas’s eyes stay bright as he explains, “Not everyone’s good at school because they’re just not academically minded. People who have blue collar jobs have tons of knowledge about topics that many academics have no idea about. So, it’s not that they’re stupid, just that their minds are wired differently.”

He’s never heard it said like that before, and Dean pushes it aside for another day. Might be worth thinking about, but even with new ideas, his cock still presses against his zipper, and his eyes still watch those plump lips. “Thanks.”

“Of course.” Cas drinks his drink, finishing it off and pushing the glass to the side. “So, you come here often?”

Now that’s a line. “All the time. You?”

Cas blinks a few times, blush coming back. “My first time. I don’t really drink much, but I’m so tired of staring at my own walls.”

“You don’t get out much?” That explains the blushing and the really corny line.

“No, I don’t. I get awkward around people and don’t know what to say, and then I just want to run home,” Cas admits, eyes dropping to the table. It means Dean can’t see his sexy face, ruins his blowjob fantasies, so he reaches out and puts a finger under his chin to tip his face back up.

“You’re doing alright now,” Dean tells him, hoping Cas doesn’t leave before he gets his chance. “You looking for anything more than just a drink?” He slips his free hand under the table to adjust his cock, try to get some relief.

The more Cas bites his lips, the redder and plumper they get, and Dean can’t take it much longer.

“Um…” Cas trails off, trying to look away, but Dean shifts the finger under his chin to a grip on his chin. “Maybe a new… friend.”

Dean chuckles, voice deepening to that sexy pitch that seems to drive people nuts. Cas’ pupils grow, and he knows he’s getting closer. “A new friend? You don’t sound so sure about that.”

Licking his own lips, Dean feels Cas’ eyes on him. He releases his chin and leans back, linking his hands behind his head. His worn Metallica shirt makes him look extra broad, and Dean twists to show his muscles off.

“Maybe you really want to be more than friends.” Dean does his best to keep the pose figuring Cas won’t do well with subtle.

Cas sucks in a breath, eyes roaming over Dean’s chest. He wishes the table was just a little lower, could show his happy trail and lower abs where his shirt rides up. “Maybe a little more, but people aren’t normally interested in me.”

Seriously? Dean just looks at him before dropping his arms and scooting around the bench seat until he’s right next to Cas. In a back corner of the bar, their backs to the crowd filling the bar, they can get away with plenty.

“Need to learn to use your eyes,” Dean tells him while moving close enough to press their thighs together. He finally gets to run his fingers through that messy hair, breathe in a fresh scent that must be all Cas, no cologne.

Dean takes Cas’ limp hand and puts it over his cock, hips jerking up into the warm touch. Cas sucks in another breath but doesn’t pull away. He actually tightens his grip, starts to stroke Dean’s cock a few times.

“All for you, babe,” Dean tells him, reaching over to palm Cas’ dick and finds him equally hard. “Just have to look.”

Cas keeps stroking his cock as if he’s not really aware. “I don’t really do this.”

Well, fuck. Dean knew that, but hearing it means he really has to address it. Dean pushes up into Cas’ hand a few more times before saying, “Doesn’t make you a slut or a bad person. Everyone needs contact with people, and you don’t have to be ashamed of what you need.”

Hands still on dicks, Cas looks up at Dean, eyes wide and hopeful. “Really?”

“Really.” If he was doing this all the time, that’s something else, but Cas isn’t doing that. Fuck, Dean’s more of a slut than Cas is no matter what they do tonight.

“You won’t think less of me?”

God damn it. Dean really wants to find whoever made Cas question himself, but it’s not his place. “Never, Cas. Just that you’re human and have needs.”

Cas keeps staring up at him, hand still moving around, and then he leans in to press a gentle kiss against Dean’s lips. Just a heartbeat, but enough for Dean to register soft and warm and plump. “So, what can you do for me then?”

Dean smirks, more familiar with the sexual side of things than the emotions. “What do you want?”

“Um…” Cas trails off like he wasn’t sure he’d get this far. “A handjob?”

Poor, innocent child. Dean pulls his hand off Cas’ dick for the moment to pull out his wallet and toss down enough cash to cover his tab. “You pay for your drink already or run a tab?”

“Already paid.”

“Good.” Dean bumps Cas’ hip so he gets out of the booth, Dean right behind him. He wraps an arm around his waist and walks Cas out of the bar. He weaves around other patrons without seeing them, too focused on the trim, sexy body next to his.

Outside, Dean moves Cas around to the back alley behind the bar. Not the best place ever, but clean enough. The owners know what goes on back here, and they keep it clean, joking about wanting to give others a chance to meet the way they did.

Cas looks around as Dean pushes him up against the wall, eyes wide. Dean bumps their hips together and notices Cas isn’t feeling it as much anymore. “Back here? What if people see us?”

Dean chuckles, turned on at the idea of someone seeing him take Cas apart once he relaxes. “Then they’ll be jealous that I get to put your cock in my mouth.”

Pupils dilating, Cas moans before dropping his head back and starting to grind into Dean. He reaches down to palm Cas again, giving him some extra friction. Apparently, Cas likes the idea of someone watching.

“You want me to do that?” Dean keeps rubbing while getting down on his knees. He wants to see Cas’ body, feel him up, kiss all over, but this isn’t the place. Once level with Cas’ dick, he leans in to nuzzle through the soft fabric of his slacks.

Cas moans again, hips thrusting into Dean’s face. They move against each other, Cas getting thicker and harder with each thrust. He groans, sounding frustrated, and Dean smirks, loves making pretty men desperate.

“Tell me what you want, Cas. Show me what you need,” Dean says while starting to suck on Cas’ cock through his pants, the fabric hot and damp in seconds.

When Cas doesn’t respond, Dean pulls back with a little pout. He looks up, their eyes meeting, Cas clearly desperate. “Don’t you want me to suck your cock?” Cas slumps against the wall, hips still moving. “Don’t you want me to make you cum?”

Cas starts nodding, grabbing at Dean’s head and trying to make him come closer. Dean avoids him with ease, still smirking. “Then you gotta tell me what you want.”

Groaning with frustration, Cas fumbles with his belt, taking several tries to undo it then untucking his shirt and undoing the button. Dean pushes his hands away and leans in to pull down the zipper with his teeth. Cas’ cock springs out to slap him in the face, no boxers or briefs in the way.

“Free balling it?” Dean licks his lips while eyeing his cock, pleased with his prize. Uncut, long and not too thick, the head starts to peek out and glisten with precum. Dean wants his mouth on it, but Cas isn’t doing what he’s told.

“Gotta tell me what you want, Cas. Want me to lick your balls?” Dean leans in to blow air over his balls to tease. “Or lick you up? Or maybe suck you down?”

Cas moans with every statement, putting a hand on Dean’s head, running his fingers through his hair, and Dean lets him this time. “Suck me, please,” he manages to choke out.

Dean doesn’t wait, mouth watering since he saw Cas’ cock. He still starts slow, licking up the precum beading up from his slit, the salty taste bursting through his mouth. Dean takes a few more licks, getting his cock wet to make his job easier.

Then he swallows him down. His cock reaches the back of his mouth, and Dean breathes through his nose while starting to bob up and down. Cas whimpers and whines and moans with every movement, and Dean rewards him for the sexy sounds by playing with his balls.

More and more sounds fall from his lips as more precum fills his mouth. Dean reaches down to undo his pants, cock pressing against his jock and popping out as soon as the zipper separates. He strokes his cock in unison while sucking Cas’ cock, but stops to reach up to stroke Cas’ cock, what his mouth doesn’t cover so he doesn’t cum too soon.

He wants those lips around his dick.

Dean pulls his mouth free to tease Cas again, hands playing with his cock and balls. “Sound so fucking good, babe. Bet you’d look even better spread out on a bed, twisting against the sheets. Gonna have to have you again.”

“Dean!” Cas’ fingers tighten in his hair. “Please, wanna cum in your mouth!”

Who’s he to say no? Dean swallows him as deep as he can, head hitting the back of his throat while a finger slips back to press against his taint. Cas cums with a shout, straight down Dean’s throat. He pulls back to catch a few shots on his tongue, filling himself with Cas’ taste and scent.

When he starts whimpering, probably over sensitive, Dean lets his cock, still half hard, slip out of his mouth. He laps at the head, getting the last few drops, then cleaning Cas’ cock as much as he can before getting to his feet and tucking Cas away.

Cas looks up at him, eyes still blown wide with arousal. Dean moves in to kiss him, giving Cas plenty of time to pull away, and he doesn’t. They kiss for the first time, Cas tasting himself in Dean’s mouth as he licks around before sucking on Dean’s tongue.

He lets him have his fun, but Dean still wants more, so he doesn’t let him play forever. Cas whines when he pulls away but doesn’t protest too much. “Gonna return the favor, babe? Gonna let me see those sexy lips of yours stretch over my cock?”

Cas whines again, hands falling from Dean’s shoulders to his hips, finding his cock pushing out from his pants. Nimble fingers slip into the jock’s pouch and pull his cock completely free. Now Dean moans at the feel of skin on skin. He wants more but doesn’t complain about Cas going slow.

“Thick,” Cas says, eyes dropping to their groins. With his free hand, he pushes against Dean’s shoulder so they turn around, Dean’s back to the wall, the light shining on the hand holding his cock.

“Damn right,” Dean brags. He might not be as long as Cas, but he’s thick enough to need extra lube most of the time. “Think you can fit it in your mouth?”

A moment passes, fingers still caressing his cock as Dean’s hips lazily pump into the sensations. “I don’t know if I can.”

Well, shit. That little tremble of nerves makes Dean want to scoop Cas up and hold him close, something he’ll deal with later. For now, encouraging. “Babe, if all you do is suck the head and jack me off, I’ll be a happy man.” Anything to get those lips on his dick.

Another moment, just fingers on his dick, but Cas slowly gets to his knees, looking up at Dean from under thick lashes, licking his lips. “I bet I can take more than just the head.”

Dean raises an eyebrow, a silent taunt, and Cas takes the bait. He starts with licking, tongue flicking out to lave all over the head of his cock. Dean’s hips twitch, begging for more, but he tries not to force anything. The wet touches only make his cock harder, don’t do anything to deal with his need.

“Cas,” Dean caves, not above begging if it means getting to cum. Cas pauses, looking up at him with wide eyed innocence. “Fucking suck my cock, Cas.”

Cas giggles then leans in, spreading his lips wide and taking in the head and first few inches of his cock. His hand comes up to cover the rest, slowly jacking as his mouth moves up and down.

And damn, what a mouth. Hot, wet, and tight, lips pressed close to his skin, and Dean would take a picture of it wouldn’t ruin the moment. Either way, spank bank material forever.

It’s good, slow steady movements keeping him hard, but Dean wants more. He twined his fingers through Cas’ hair, holding him in place with his cock and his hand. “Let me use you?” he asks, wanting it a little rougher but not willing to completely use Cas.

He can’t talk through the cock in his mouth, but Cas manages to hum around it. Dean moans as the vibrations move down his cock to his balls, and his control snaps.

Dean starts thrusting into Cas’ mouth, using him to get off. He keeps it shallow, stopping where Cas’ lips hit his hands, but moves quickly, snapping his hips while his hand keeps Cas in place.

“Fucking amazing, Cas,” Dean praises him, looking down to memorize every little detail. Bright blue eyes staring up at him under thick lashes, full of trust and latent arousal. Thick lips, wet with spit and precum, stretched tight over his thick cock. Damn, he wishes he could take a picture.

Cas hums again while reaching up to press against his taint like Dean did for him. It doesn’t set him off the same way, but it pushes Dean closer to the end. He tightens his grip in Cas’ hair and starts fucking him harder, chasing his orgasm.

The head of his cock hits the back of Cas’ throat several times, each time pulling a grunt from Dean. He moves his hips as fast as he can, and when Cas starts playing with his balls again, gently tugging on his sac, Dean loses it, cumming down Cas’ throat.

Dean slumps back against the wall, totally wrung out. He watches Cas through half open eyes as he mimics Dean, licking his cock clean before sitting back on his heels. Cas licks up a stray drop of cum from his lips, and Dean’s cock twitches, trying to go again.

They don’t say anything, content in their little bubble of sated pleasure. Dean tries to figure out what next, tries to figure out how to admit that he thinks he wants to do this again. Cas leans into Dean’s leg, cheek rubbing up and down on his thigh.

A noise at the mouth of alley breaks the bubble, and Cas jerks to his feet, rushing to fix his clothes. Dean tucks himself back into his jock, wincing, still sensitive, then zips up his jeans, not bothering with the button.

Cas finishes with his clothes and falls still, crazy energy gone. He turns to Dean, totally lost. “I don’t know what to do now.”

Like a lost little puppy. Dean moves up to wrap an arm around Cas’ waist. “How’d you get here?”

“I got an Uber.”

“Then I’ll take you back to your place for a kiss,” Dean tells him, leading Cas out of the alley. They’ll have to walk a bit because he refuses to park his baby near the bar and drunk drivers. Hopefully Cas doesn’t change his mind because Dean wants a chance to get his number to see him again.

“A kiss?” Cas still looks lost, and Dean leans in to kiss him, trying to bring back the happy, sated look from before. He gets a small smile in response, and he’ll take it.

“I don’t work for free,” Dean teases him. Cas’ smile grows, and they stay together until they reach his baby. The front bench seat lets him keep Cas close as he follows his directions, Cas keeping his head on his shoulder the whole time.

When they reach the apartment complex, the one for rich townies, not college kids, Dean understands the slacks and button down a little more. “Nice place.”

Cas blushes, sitting up to look down at his lap, pulling away from Dean and leaving his side cold. “My parents wanted to make sure I’m safe.”

Fair enough, but it also explains the sheltered activity from Cas. “Good for them.” He sits still for a moment then reaches over to pull Cas back into his side. “Nice to know your parents are smart enough to know how special you are.”

Dean can’t believe the words coming out of his mouth. He sounds so damn cheesy, but this whole interaction after sex thing isn’t exactly normal for him. At least it makes Cas giggle while cuddling closer to him.

“Thanks. I think you’re pretty special too,” Cas tells him, fingers tracing random shapes on Dean’s lower stomach. They hesitate when Cas realizes he never buttoned his pants, but he doesn’t pull away. “Can I get your number?”

Thank fuck he doesn’t have to ask for it. Dean pushes up to get his phone out of his back pocket and unlocks it before handing it over. “Give me your number, and I’ll text you mine.”

Cas’s fingers fly across the screen as he enters his info and texts Dean. “Just to make sure,” Cas tells him before reaching around to tuck Dean’s phone back in his pocket. His hand comes back to play with the short hairs of Dean’s happy trail, lingering. “Come home with me?”

Dean frowns, looking down at Cas while trying not to get too hard. No erections until he’s home and can jack off. “You’re already home.” No way he gave him wrong directions.

“No, I mean upstairs. Come with me. I like you. You’re comfortable to be around in addition to being super hot,” Cas says, eyes down and fingers still playing around. “I don’t feel like this very often, and I’m not really ready for tonight to end. Come home with me? I can cook breakfast for you.”

He doesn’t do breakfast. Most of his hookups don’t want it, and he doesn’t normally want seconds. But with Cas, those blue eyes looking up at him with so much hope… “You got a queen? I’m not squeezing onto a twin.”

Cas giggles as Dean pulls the keys out of the ignition and follows Dean out the driver’s door. “I’ve got a king. You’ll have plenty of space.”

Dean lets Cas lead, taking in the view as they go. He slightly expects fear, but he only feels anticipation and gratitude. Thank god the bar owners keep that alley so damn clean.


End file.
